


From adopted son to lover?

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Romance, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Falling In Love, M/M, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Severus Snape adopts Harry at a young age. Now at 17 he starts feeling things for the boy he adopted that he really shouldn't.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	From adopted son to lover?

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Severus Snape was not a very nice man. He was a hardened and troubled man. He had been abused by his drunken father. Then he sold his soul to an evil megalomaniac. When he realized what he did he sought out the only man who could help him Albus Dumbledore. The prophecy was found and delivered. His once best friend and her husband were killed because of it leaving behind an orphan. The boy-who-lived Harry James Potter.

Five years later Severus was at Gringotts doing a routine check up on his bank accounts when he realized Albus was duping him. They told him about Albus hiding the fact that he was not disowned by the Princes and he was the sole heir to the line. They also told him about the Potters wills that Albus tried to seal. Severus thinking what harm could be done if he had them open them, unsealed and learned so much more. They explicitly left Severus in charge of Harry forgiving him and apologizing to him about what transpired in their youth. They even went so far as to say Albus was not to be trusted and that Sirius was no longer the secret keeper, Peter Petigrew was. They left everything to Harry, and Severus in charge until Harry was of age.

Severus used this to find Harry and adopt him. When he found that he was being abused, he was even angrier than before. He took Harry to Gringotts and found a lot of blocks, potions, and contracts on Harry. Severus had him purged of everything. Severus also got himself purged. Severus cancelled the contracts and made sure to seal out Albus when he tried to gain control back over Harry. He also had all the money Albus stole from him given back with interest.

He built a case and had Albus thrown in Azkaban. Later the goblins also told Severus about the Horcrux inside Harry. Severus was speechless. He used all of his spy skills and knowledge to find the rest of the Horcruxes and brought them all to the goblins. The Goblins used a ritual to exercise the soul pieces out of them. Once that was over, Voldemort was truly gone and would never be able to come back.

Severus raised Harry to be a kind, gentle, loving, fun, and smart person. He wound up in Slytherin and friends with Draco, Theo, and Blaise.

Then when Harry turned 17 everything changed. Harry was a beautiful young man. Severus started having intimate dreams about Harry. He started to feel things he should not feel for the boy he raised. It was troubling for Severus. He didn't know what to do. He fantasized about Harry more than he would care to admit. He found himself falling in love with his adopted son. He felt like a sick old man.

He berated himself for thinking of Harry that way. He tried to close himself off, but it wasn't working.

Harry finally confronted him.

"Severus what is wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

"I can tell something is up. You have been acting weird around me. Come on. Tell me." Harry said.

Severus sighed. His son was too good at seeing through his lies. "I'm a sick man Harry."

"What? You're sick? What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"No. Not that kind of sick. I meant that I am twisted, messed up in the head. I have been feeling things for you that I shouldn't. Nothing you did wrong. It's me." Severus confessed.

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Severus huffed. "Fine. I harbor sick fantasies about you. I want to kiss you, taste you all over, bite, and caress every inch of you. I want to make love to you, deep, hard, and long. I want to make you mine. My lover. Not my son. It's sick. I also am starting to fall in love you." He admitted.

Harry just stared at him gaping. His eyes had darkened. "You? Wow. Um... Okay."

Severus just laughed. "See what I mean. You find me disgusting. And you should!"

"No Severus I don't think that. I actually have been feeling the same towards you and I thought you'd feel disgusted towards me. I can't believe this." Harry laughed.

Severus stared at him. "You can't mean that."

"Oh but I do." Harry smiled and pulled him into a long crushing kiss. Severus' brain short circuited and couldn't believe what was happening. He responded to kiss and deepened it. Making it more hot, passionate, and hard.

"Bed now." Severus growled.

Harry smirked and obliged happily. They made love several times that night.

That night they became lovers.

Severus thanked the gods for intervening and giving him the best gift he could ever receive.

******THE END******

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at smut, I wanted to add some, but couldn't. Sorry for the shortness. I just had this little idea and wanted to make it a one-shot. I am not one for multiple chapters.


End file.
